


Your Call Is Very Important To Us

by Aeiouna



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Call Center, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Sheith Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna
Summary: Written forSheith MonthDay 11: Free DayVery, very, self-indulgent fic here, written purposely for me to podfic it later lol.





	Your Call Is Very Important To Us

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Sheith Month](https://sheithmonth.tumblr.com/post/172312094063/vld-sheith-month-july-2018-basic-rules-for) Day 11: Free Day
> 
> Very, very, self-indulgent fic here, written purposely for me to podfic it later lol.

It was a slow day, and Keith had taken to doodle on the notepad on his desk to provide some sort of stimulation to his brain between the few calls they had been getting. He worked in a small center for a local electric company. 15 employees total, didn't take enough calls to justify any more than that.

He was signing off on his latest drawing when the beep came into his ear signifying a call. _Finally._ He leaned back in his chair, one leg on his desk, as he flipped to a free page to start a new drawing. "Thank you for calling Altean Energy Solutions, my name is Keith, how can I help you this evening?"

"Yeah, hi, my power just went out and I'm pretty sure I paid my bill, so I wanted to double check that the payment actually posted to my account and find out if there are any outages in my area?"

Keith's foot hit the floor, his notebook was set down, and he pulled his keyboard close to him. "Oh man! That does sound like an issue, and I apologize for that inconvenience. We definitely want to get this taken care of. Looks like our system matched your account info to your phone number, but I do still need to verify it. Can I start with your account number?"

"Yeah, it's 664347039," came the voice on the other end.

"And your first and last name?"

"Takashi Shirogane."

"Thank you, Mr. Shirogane," Keith clicked a few things, acknowledging he verified the info on the screen with the caller on the line. He clicked over onto the payment tab to check the balance on his caller's account. Zeroed out, last payment a week ago. "Okay, your outage is definitely not due to non-payment. Your account is current and at zero, we received your payment last week, thank you for making that in a timely manner. Let me search for any outages in your area. Is it alright if I place you on a quick hold while I do so?"

"Yeah, of course, that's fine," the voice, or rather, Mr. Shirogane, said. He reluctantly pressed the mute button because the man's voice was like butter and he could listen to it all day. And because this was a local call center handling local accounts, he knew this hunk of a man was... somewhere he could run into him outside of work. But he pushed the thoughts out of his head as he looked for outages through the city. Ah-ha! There it was. He took his caller off of hold.

"Thank you for your patience, Mr. Shirogane," he started, "And I have found the source of your outage. Looks like there was a car accident about a block away from you, a car ran into one of our pole and took out power to the whole neighborhood. We have a crew on the scene working on it, but no ETA on a resolution. If you'd like, I can put you in for an automated callback once power is restored, since I'm sure you're going to want to leave your house."

"Yeah, I'll be leaving for work soon, so the phone call will be very beneficial, thank you."

"Okay, the phone number you called on, which is the one we have on file, is a good number to reach you at?" Keith asked.

"Yes, thank you."

"Alright, all set. We'll call you as soon as everything is back up. Again, I apologize for the inconvenience and thank you for being a valued member of the Altean Energy Solutions family." Keith ended the call and went back to drawing, waiting for his next call.

* * *

Keith ended his shift and clocked out. He was glad that it was over. The day had just been slow and dragged. He nodded to the security guard at the front of the building, and told him to have a good night.

"You have a good night too," came the response, and Keith froze. That _voice_. He turned to look to the security guard. "Did… did you call into here earlier tonight?"

The guard chuckled and nodded. "Ah, you must be Keith. Your.. your badge is flipped around by the way."

Keith quickly turned his badge around so his name and photo were visible. "Caught red handed, _Mr. Shirogane_."

"Please, call me Shiro."

"Well, Shiro... how about you call me outside of needing help with your electricity," he grabbed one of the notepads and pens at the security desk and jotted his number down.

"I'll call you in the morning, when I get off work," he smiled.

"Awesome. Cause this call is going to be _very important_ to me."

They both laughed as Keith walked out the door to go home.


End file.
